


State Of Dreaming

by spockandawe



Series: Want It Fast, Want It Hard [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Pesterlog, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: RD: heyyyyRD: sup?SS: Oh.SS: It’s you.SS: How did you get this comm frequency again?RD: oh come onnnnnRD: you gave this to meRD: and were all like ‘dude you should totally call me because you’re really hot and im gonna miss you while you’re on your awesome space adventure while im wasting my time with politics or whatever’SS: Yes, I’m sure that’s exactly what I said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/153465263076/state-of-dreaming-spockandawe-the-transformers)

\--Rodimus of Nyon [RD] has connected to Starscream [SS]\--  
  
RD: heyyyy  
RD: sup?  
SS: Oh.  
SS: It’s you.  
SS: How did you get this comm frequency again?  
RD: oh come onnnnn  
RD: you gave this to me  
RD: and were all like ‘dude you should totally call me because you’re really hot and im gonna miss you while you’re on your awesome space adventure while im wasting my time with politics or whatever’  
SS: Yes, I’m sure that’s exactly what I said.  
RD: are you busy?  
SS: I’m in a council meeting.  
RD: laaaaaaaame  
RD: you should get unbusy  
SS: I’m sure none of these diplomats will mind if I just get up and leave.  
SS: Don’t you have anything to keep you occupied?  
RD: obviously  
RD: why do you think im talking to you??  
RD: im only in the worst meeting ever  
RD: i have no way to escape  
RD: and i thought of someone who would totally  
RD: theoretically  
RD: want to talk to me  
RD: so  
RD: yeah  
RD: distract meeee  
SS: I’m hearing that you’re asking me to ignore you.  
RD: i will literally die  
SS: I’m sure.  
RD: no seriously you should totally talk to me  
RD: ill distract you from your meeting  
RD: youll distract me from mine  
RD: we both win  
SS: As opposed to both doing our jobs.  
RD: are you saying youd rather be doing your job than talk to me? ;)))))  
SS: It’s remarkable how much less I’d rather talk to you every time you send me one of those faces.  
SS: What makes this meeting so intolerable?  
RD: its boring  
RD: so boring  
RD: its just the officers reviewing everything thats been happening on the ship  
RD: which means i already KNOW all of this and everyone is going over and over old news  
RD: why is this happening to me  
SS: Officers?  
RD: yep  
RD: me and mags and megs  
SS: Mm.  
RD: yeah sorry :(  
RD: hes pretty much a part of everything important  
RD: sorry :((((  
SS: It’s completely fine, provided you keep calling him Megs.  
RD: can do!  
SS: And you’ve been in this meeting for…?  
RD: FOREVER  
RD: two cycles  
RD: when does your thing end?  
RD: at least when its over maybe you can distract me?  
SS: You know, actually.  
SS: I don’t believe this meeting requires much of my attention just now.  
SS: What are you after?  
RD: oh thank primus  
RD: anything?  
SS: Anything?  
RD: pleassssse  
RD: pleaseeeee  
RD: neither of those look right  
SS: Why don’t we plan your next visit back to Cybertron.  
RD: !!!  
RD: when?  
SS: Oh, I’m sure I could be persuaded to make time for you just as soon as you’re available.  
SS: But I’m really much more interested in exactly what we’re going to do when we see each other.  
RD: oh  
RD: OHHH  
RD: yes yes this is good we can talk about that  
SS: If you’re sure I’m not distracting you too terribly.  
RD: oh no dont do this to me  
SS: I wouldn’t want you to neglect your duties.  
RD: stopppp  
RD: dont you want to make me happy? :(  
SS: Cute.  
SS: But I suppose I do.  
RD: so where do we start?  
RD: when i get you alone in the berth? ;))))  
SS: Mm.  
SS: I don’t think so.  
SS: I’m sure we both know the kinds of things we can get up to alone together.  
SS: Why don’t we talk about something else.  
SS: Why don’t we talk about the meeting I’ll make you attend with the colonial representatives.  
RD: awww what?  
SS: Don’t complain.  
SS: After all, you’ll have something to entertain you.  
RD: like what  
SS: Where you do think we’ll be coming from?  
RD: my ship  
SS: I mean the both of us.  
SS: Straight from your ship?  
SS: Where would my manners be.  
SS: I’m not going to send you off to a meeting without playing the proper host first, obviously.  
RD: ohh so  
SS: My quarters.  
RD: so you going to be entertaining me or ENTERTAINING me? ;D  
SS: I’m sure you can fill in the gaps yourself.  
RD: what are we gonna do in your quarters??  
SS: Nothing much.  
SS: The interesting part will be how we get ready for that meeting.  
SS: Tell me, have you ever done much with toys before?  
RD: yeah!!  
RD: oh man next time i visit ive gotta bring some of my stash  
SS: Do that.  
SS: Definitely.   
SS: So I can assume you’ve used valve toys?  
RD: the question is more like how MANY toys ive used ;)  
RD: or how many at once?  
RD: one of those two  
SS: And I can assume you won’t be able to keep your hands off me.  
RD: thats fair  
RD: but only if you admit youre totally going to be doing the same thing back  
SS: It could be.  
SS: But I’m afraid we’ll be running terribly short on time before we need to leave.  
SS: Enough time to get you warmed up, perhaps.  
SS: Not enough time to finish the job.  
RD: wait so  
SS: We’re in such a hurry that there’s no time to wrap things up.  
SS: But in fact, I think we’re in such a rush that we accidentally shut your panel with a toy still right there in your valve.  
RD: ohh  
RD: oh my god  
SS: And I’m sure that now I’ve provided sufficient entertainment and you’re ready to go back to your meeting.  
RD: yes im really going to concentrate well after that  
RD: if you stop now just watch  
RD: maybe ill never come back  
RD: never visit cybertron again  
RD: what then??  
SS: I’m sure that will last until you get bored and decide that you deserve a break from your work.  
RD: ……  
RD: i guess youre not the person to compete against for who can hold a petty grudge longest  
SS: Absolutely not.  
SS: Should I assume that this means you want me to continue?  
RD: ………………… ok im saying please  
RD: but just so you know its the most sarcastic please youve ever heard  
SS: Good enough.  
SS: Now we’re walking to a meeting together.  
SS: If anyone looked at you, they wouldn’t know anything was amiss.  
SS: None of them would guess you’ve got a toy in you, behind that pretty little panel.  
SS: Just imagine what would happen if anyone found out.  
SS: Everybody would know.  
SS: Tell me, are you a good actor?  
RD: maybe?  
SS: No.  
RD: yeah no  
SS: Then I suppose you’d better try your hardest and hope for the best.  
RD: :(  
SS: I have some faith.  
SS: I think you’ll be able to hold it together as we walk through the halls.  
RD: aww really? :)  
SS: I’m sure that when you’re walking with me, you’ll be very aware of the consequences if we’re caught.  
SS: Certainly, the toy might be shifting inside you with every step.  
SS: But it’s only vibrating gently.  
SS: Gently enough to ignore, you think.  
SS: Gently enough to endure.  
SS: And every mech we pass, you’ll wonder, ‘what if he knows?’  
RD: ohh  
SS: And every mech we pass, I’ll look over at you.  
SS: And I’ll know.  
RD: starscream  
SS: Do try to pay attention to your meeting.  
SS: We wouldn’t want your fellow officers to guess that you’re so distracted now either.  
SS: What if they knew what you were thinking about right now?  
SS: So focus on them.  
SS: Don’t imagine what it would feel like, having that toy locked inside you.  
SS: Don’t think about the feeling of that vibration.  
SS: It would be so soft.  
SS: But it would never stop.  
RD: ohhh frag  
SS: Don’t worry, Rodimus.  
SS: I’m sure you’ll be able to make it through the halls.  
SS: And then all that’s left to endure is the meeting.  
RD: how long do these meetings last  
SS: You don’t always know, going into them.  
SS: They could be over in a cycle.  
SS: They might last the entire day.  
RD: the whole day??  
SS: Yes.  
SS: And the toy would be able to last much longer than that.  
SS: You’ll settle into your seat, right beside me.  
SS: When you feel the way the toy moves inside you, you’ll try not to let it show on your face.  
SS: But I’ll be able to tell.  
RD: im not going to be able to make it  
SS: Oh, don’t say that.  
SS: I’m sure you’d do your very best.  
SS: What’s going on right now?  
RD: like right here?  
RD: megs is talking about  
RD: umm  
RD: something about disciplinary standards  
SS: Just look at him.  
SS: Why, imagine if he knew what you were talking to me right now.  
SS: Imagine if he knew what we were talking about.  
SS: But I’m sure this conversation isn’t bothering you at all.  
SS: I’m sure you’re entirely unaffected, thinking about how that toy would feel in you when I bring you to that meeting.  
RD: frag  
RD: starscream  
RD: this is  
SS: You’ll have to manage.  
SS: If you can’t endure now, how will you do it in a room full of diplomats, with a toy in your valve?  
SS: You’ll be there for cycles.  
SS: You won’t be able to escape from it.  
SS: Imagine that vibration, working its way through your systems.  
SS: Imagine carrying out polite, political conversations, when all you can think about is your valve.  
RD: primus  
RD: starscream  
RD: im not going to be able to do it  
SS: Then the question is:  
SS: How quietly can you overload?  
RD: adsfdsf  
RD: ok but this isnt going to be as one sided as you think it is  
RD: were at a table right?  
RD: maybe ive got a toy in my valve  
RD: but ive got my hands free  
RD: and im sitting right beside you  
SS: Oh?  
SS: What do you plan to do?  
RD: nothing that exciting  
RD: maybe you dont have a toy in you  
RD: but youre totally into what youre doing to me  
RD: and if i cant focus on the meeting im gonna make sure that you cant either  
SS: In front of all those diplomats?  
RD: maybe you can hold a grudge better than me  
RD: but i bet ive got less shame than you ;)  
SS: I certainly wouldn’t take that wager.  
SS: I suppose I’m at your mercy, then.  
SS: What do you plan to do?  
RD: if i have to do the endurance thing so do you  
RD: have you gotten a new frame since i left?  
SS: I have.  
RD: that means ive gotta learn what your new legs are like  
RD: im gonna have to feel them out all over  
SS: And you think that will distract you from that toy in your valve?  
SS: Are you sure you won’t be thinking about who put that toy in you?  
SS: And how I’m watching exactly what it’s doing to you?  
RD: no that totally doesn’t matter  
RD: sure maybe im in trouble  
RD: but this isnt about saving myself  
RD: its all about dragging you down with me ;D  
SS: Fair enough.  
SS: But you’re only planning to touch my legs?  
SS: I think I’ll be able to hold out for longer than you will.  
RD: your legs are only the beginning  
RD: when youre sitting itll be real easy for me to get in your hip joints  
RD: i havent gotten to mess with your wires at all yet  
RD: are your hips sensitive?  
SS: Perhaps.  
RD: i think thats a yes  
RD: just think about how many sensor wires are in there :O  
RD: and im gonna touch every one of them  
RD: and maybe im stuck with a toy in a room of officials  
RD: but youre in charge of cybertron  
RD: who do you think theyre going to pay more attention to?  
RD: you know how sometimes someone is playing with your wires and out of nowhere theres one thats way more sensitive than the others?  
RD: that  
RD: but in a room of people where everyone is watching you  
SS: And what if I don’t give you the reaction you’re looking for?  
RD: im only just getting started  
RD: now that ive gotten you nice and sensitive  
RD: i think i can spend a little time on your panel  
RD: since my hand is right there anyways ;)  
SS: Very bold.  
SS: Are you certain you’d be able to get away with that?  
SS: After all, like you just said, everyone will be paying attention to me.  
RD: pfff if anyone looks i can have my hand just on your leg in a nanoklik  
SS: Will you be so on top of the situation with how… distracted you’ll be?  
SS: Every time you shift, your panel is going to press against the seat.  
SS: Is it an accident?  
SS: Or are you shifting on purpose, trying to rub your array on your chair in the middle of a government meeting?  
SS: How far does that shamelessness go?  
SS: Or is it that you want the entire council to watch you rut against your seat?  
RD: asffdsf  
RD: starscream  
SS: And that vibration won’t have ever stopped.  
SS: How long have you been enduring so far?  
SS: A cycle?  
SS: It’s certainly been impressive, but how much longer can you last?  
RD: megs and mags are asking my opinion about a thing  
RD: i cant  
SS: Oh, do feel free to disable notifications from this conversation at any point.  
SS: I wouldn’t want to distract you from ‘Megs.’  
SS: And as I’m certain you wouldn’t place our little discussion above your official duties, and you’ve surely disabled notifications by now.  
SS: I’ll just continue talking.  
SS: For you to read later, of course.  
SS: Where were we?  
SS: Ah yes, you were just wondering whether you want to hide your little secret from the council.  
SS: Or whether you want to be sure everybody in the room is watching you put yourself on display.  
SS: Is that it?  
SS: None of them will know how it happened.  
SS: All of us will be there watching you trying desperately to control yourself.  
SS: And failing.  
SS: Obviously, I’ll be as surprised as the rest of them.  
SS: But you’ll look at me, and you’ll know that I’m the one who did this to you.  
SS: Are your optics begging me to help you?  
SS: There’s nothing I can do now.  
SS: You’re already on display.  
SS: Everyone is watching and admiring you.  
RD: primsu  
RD: starscrream  
RD: im in a meetign  
RD: nd i dont knwo what i just agreed to  
SS: You’ll have to endure.  
SS: My meeting is over.  
SS: I’m nearly back to my quarters.  
SS: Again, I won’t object if you disable these notifications.  
SS: And I’ll listen the moment you tell me to stop, of course.  
SS: Until then, I’m sure I’m free to continue talking to you.  
SS: It seems like you’re maintaining the illusion that nothing is wrong where you are now.  
SS: You wouldn’t want the others to know, would you.  
SS: But just imagine this other meeting, where everyone else has already caught on.  
SS: Would you leave?  
SS: Would you go back to your ship and refuse to admit that anything had happened?  
SS: Or would you surrender into it?  
SS: Your panel might still be shut, but everyone in the room has realized what’s happening to you.  
SS: Everything you’ve been trying to hide is written all over your face.  
SS: Would you open your panel for them all to see?  
SS: Spread your legs for the entire council to watch?  
SS: Or will you try to hold onto the last shreds of your modesty?  
SS: Imagine sitting there in that chair, your legs pressed tight together.  
SS: All your attention on holding your panel closed.  
SS: But you can’t get away from that vibration.  
SS: You must be so sensitive by now.  
SS: Can you feel it in your node?  
SS: Perhaps just enough of a sensation to make you desperate for more.  
SS: But as long as your panel is closed, you’re not going to get that, are you?  
SS: And all the while, I’m there.  
SS: Watching you agonize over what to do.  
SS: You have your pride, of course.  
SS: But I think you want the whole council to see how pretty you are when you overload.  
RD: stassrsceam  
RD: frasg  
RD: im outof the meetingg  
RD: hedaing back  
SS: Maybe you’ll try to keep your panel closed until the very end.  
SS: But I don’t think you’ll be able to hold out.  
SS: You’ll do your very best, I’m sure.  
SS: And eventually it will be too much.  
SS: Perhaps right when you overload.  
SS: That’s when you surrender.  
SS: That’s when you spread your legs for the whole room.  
SS: Your panel opens, and the entire council can see the toy inside you.  
SS: They’ll all know, Rodimus.  
SS: They’ll know you’ve had that in you from the very beginning.  
SS: Through the whole meeting, you’ve been sitting there with that toy tucked away behind your panel.  
SS: You’ve been struggling to control yourself, to keep it secret.  
SS: And you couldn’t.  
SS: That overload is when it all comes crashing down on you.  
SS: You come back to yourself, and perhaps you’ve gotten some relief.  
SS: But that only means you’re even more aware of what you’ve done.  
SS: Of everyone who’s watching you.  
SS: You know exactly what they just saw you do.  
SS: Are you embarrassed?  
SS: Or do you just want more?  
SS: The toy is still in you.  
SS: Still vibrating.  
SS: Is this when you make the conscious decision to stay there?  
SS: To let them keep watching you?  
SS: I think you do.  
SS: Perhaps your first overload you weren’t asking them to look at you.  
SS: But now you are.  
RD: okayg  
RD: oh frag  
RD: primus  
RD: do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my panel closed?? D:  
RD: i barely made it back to my quarters in time  
RD: and  
RD: have you?  
SS: Overloaded?  
SS: Not quite.  
SS: Tell me how you touched yourself.  
RD: node  
RD: i couldn’t stop thinking about it  
RD: when you started talking about grinding on my chair  
RD: it was so hard not to do it irl  
RD: all i wanted to do was open my panel and touch my node  
RD: as soon as mags wrapped things up i was out the door  
RD: and all the way back i could barely keep my panel closed  
RD: i dont think my door was even shut before it opened  
RD: and i needed it so bad by then it just took a moment  
RD: i got a finger on my node  
RD: it was so fast  
RD: my spike didnt even have time to pressurize before i overloaded  
SS: Mmm.  
SS: Very nice.  
SS: You ought to overload yourself like that the next time we see each other.  
RD: slash if you give me a little warning next time i can totally take video ;)  
SS: Yes, I’ll give you warning before you message me, asking me to entertain you.  
RD: frag   
RD: im totally going to be thinking about that the next time theres an officers meeting  
SS: Oh no, how dreadful.  
SS: Who could ever have foreseen this outcome.  
RD: hey!  
RD: i have to work with these two  
RD: how am i supposed to look them in the optics now  
SS: Oh no.  
SS: How dreadful.  
SS: Who could ever have foreseen this outcome.  
RD: yeah yeah point made i get it  
RD: and when i visit  
RD: um  
SS: Clearly that exact scene will not play out.  
SS: I am familiar with the boundaries between fantasy and reality.  
RD: okay  
RD: okay good  
RD: i just   
RD: you know  
RD: wasnt sure  
SS: And of course, given more time, we can explore that scenario in greater detail.  
SS: If you were interested.  
RD: !!!!!!!!!  
RD: today maybe??  
SS: Right now?  
RD: no :(  
RD: ive got bridge duty for the next four cycles  
RD: i think mags MIGHT notice if i did this same thing again right away  
SS: And choosing to disable your notifications for this conversation is... not an option?  
RD: noooooooo D:  
RD: dont do this to me  
RD: i was forged without impulse control  
SS: Four cycles, you said?  
RD: yes!!  
SS: In five cycles, I should be finishing with my work for the day.  
SS: I’ll be free then.  
RD: perfect!!!  
RD: ill see you in five cycles then  
RD: :^*  
SS: And what exactly is that supposed to be.  
RD: ……   
RD: its  
RD: its a kissy face  
RD: dont you have any sense of romance??  
  
\--Rodimus of Nyon [RD] has disconnected from Starscream [SS]\--  
  
SS: What.


End file.
